A Little Talk
by Calai'di
Summary: After the events of the night, Kai and Ren finally have a moment alone, and Ren has a few things to say. Takes place the night of the events of episode 84. RenxKai, with mentions of KaixAichi and RenxAichi. spoilers for season 2.


**Paring:** Ren/Kai (with mentions of Kai/Aichi and Ren/Aichi)

**Rating:** idk T

**Warnings:** THIS IS SEASON 2 COMPLIANT AND ASSUMES YOU'VE SEEN ALL OF IT. IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS OF SOME SORT, DON'T READ IT YET.

**Summary:** After the events of the night, Kai and Ren finally have a moment alone, and Ren has a few things to say. Takes place the night of the events of episode 84.

* * *

**A Little Talk**

When Kai opened the door to their room, Ren was already there, laying on his stomach the wrong way on his bed, chin propped up on crossed arms and feet kicking the air above him.

Kai would have preferred to have a room to himself, and there were more than enough rooms in this resort house for each of them to have their own with some left over. But Ren had insisted on sharing, and Kai didn't care enough to deny him. And he supposed it was a nice change from any other time of day, when Ren and Narumi were practically inseparable.

He was careful to close the door quietly behind him as he entered the room, but Ren didn't look over or even seem to notice that he had company. His eyes were closed and his face was screwed up in a bit of a frown-whatever was on his mind had his complete attention for the moment. Which was fine; it was either this, or Ren being far too chipper and loud for this late at night.

Kai slowly made his way across the room, finishing rubbing his hair dry. Ren's was, of course, still damp from his own shower; it was too long to dry quickly and Ren had probably forgotten to dry it much to begin with. For about half a second, Kai thought about walking over and doing it himself, but if Ren didn't care, he didn't care.

"_Kaaiii_, you shouldn't've ditched us earlier. You left us all waiting, you know."

Kai didn't have to glance over to know how much Ren was pouting at him. He didn't really care either. If Ren were actually angry at him, he'd know.

"I needed to speak with Aichi," he said as he reached the desk in front of the window.

"You could've done it some other time..."

Kai shrugged and hung his towel on the chair in front of him. He could have, that was true, but the opportunity had presented itself, and it had gotten them both out of playing Ren's silly game. Aichi obviously hadn't wanted to, and the idea that any of their group could scare _him_ was laughable, and their attempts would have undoubtedly gotten on his nerves. Most of them already weren't worth him time anyway.

"And I was really looking forward to scaring Aichi-kun, too..."

"Your whining isn't going to change anything," Kai said, closing his eyes. He didn't _mind_ it, usually-in fact, he was somewhat grateful for it-but sometimes Ren's childish behavior could get a bit tiring.

Ren let out a huff, but he didn't say anything else for the moment.

Kai opened his eyes and let his gaze turn to the window and the stars glittering in the sky outside. It really had been a beautiful night, although he had certainly preferred his moments alone with Aichi than anything that had happened before or after, even the fireworks (which had been nice too, but not quite the same as what nature provided all on its own). It had been quiet and calm and comfortable, and it had been a chance to get Aichi to feel better about himself after the mistake he'd made in Seoul. Aichi's confidence in himself was fragile enough as it was, and what he'd said in Seoul had obviously not helped.

But tonight...he was sure he'd said the right thing tonight. He _did_ believe Aichi could reach his level in time. He hoped Aichi now thought so too.

"He really likes you, you know."

Ren's voice brought him out of his thoughts not because of what he said, but because of how serious it sounded. Well, serious for Ren, at least.

But what he'd said was true too. Kai wasn't completely blind. It had been obvious from the moment they'd met again that day in Card Capitol. Aichi was somewhat unhealthily obsessed with him, at the very least. And he couldn't truthfully say he really minded either. It had been his fault that Aichi had briefly ended up the same way as Ren, but it had also been because of him that Aichi surpassed Ren and done what he couldn't do in saving him. Kai owed him everything just for that alone.

"And you like him, too."

This time, Ren's voice was not what he wanted to hear and it was most definitely because of what he was saying. Kai scowled over at him, even more annoyed when he saw that Ren still hadn't moved or opened his eyes.

"What?"

"I'm not stupid, Kai," Ren said, a hint of a pout leaking through. "I notice things. Kamui-kun likes Emi-san, Asaka likes me, and you like Aichi-kun." He shrugged and opened his eyes to give Kai a piercing stare. "And Aichi-kun likes you too, so what's the problem?"

Kai just stared at him. It was even worse with Ren clarifying exactly what he meant by that. He didn't..._like_ Aichi, did he? He knew who he liked, and it wasn't Aichi, nor was there any point in pursuing them in the first place...

But...

"Oh, you haven't figured it out yourself yet." Ren smiled and languidly sat up and slid off the bed. Kai stood frozen as Ren mad his way over...and then got far too much inside his personal space for this conversation by looping his arms around his neck.

"Ren..."

"Aichi-kun is pretty cute, isn't he?" Ren said, still smiling, although now it was a bit dreamy and even more of a punch in the gut. "He's never cute with me, though, I think he's still afraid of me..."

"He's not afraid of you," Kai murmured, but his thoughts were elsewhere completely. Aichi...was cute. There was no denying that. when they first met again, Aichi blushed any time Kai so much as looked at him. It was very easy to think of him as cute. But he was plenty of other things as well...

And Ren liked him. That was suddenly an unpleasant thought for more than one reason.

"Hmm, maybe not. I think he's still more relaxed around you, though."

Kai snorted softly and reached up so he could move Ren's arms off his shoulders. He didn't need to hear any more of this right now.

But Ren was having none of that. He let go with one arm so he could grab one of Kai's hands instead, but he used the other to pull himself closer, far too close for comfort.

"But," Ren said with a mischievous smile Kai wasn't sure he liked, "you don't think I'm going to let him have you that easily, do you? He got that chance for months. It's my turn now."

And then Ren was kissing him...and Kai was _confused_.

Not...unhappy, definitely not, but very, very confused. What about Aichi? How had this turned from Ren going on about how cute Aichi was to Ren kissing him instead?

Ren pulled away again after what could have only been a few seconds and pouted at him. "Kaaaiii, you're supposed to kiss _back_."

"Ren..." Kai glanced over at his hand that Ren was still holding. "What about Aichi...?"

"I can't like you both?" Ren pouted and intertwined their fingers. "You like both of us."

Well, that was a very Ren-like point to make, but he couldn't disagree with it. He wasn't sure he agreed that he liked Aichi that way..._yet_...but he did like Ren, and if Ren actually returned those feelings, he wasn't about to turn him away. And obviously he did, if he was doing things like kissing him.

"Ren..." Kai brought his other hand up to touch Ren's cheek and let his forehead fall forward against his friend's. How long had he known? Probably longer than he himself had known, he was sure.

"Are you going to kiss me again or not?" Ren said, pouting again, but it was teasing and Kai felt a smile creak his lips.

"I'm going to do more than that. Picture it," Kai murmured, and he close the distance between them.


End file.
